pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (S&M). Synopsis Sun continues battling the Masked Royal without much interest. However, after being shown the prize, Sun starts battling with a tactic in his mind. The next match is Gladion vs. Hau. Hau tries to have fun, but Gladion despises such thinking, aiming to defeat Hau properly. Just then, the opponent Sun was to fight is switched by the opponent's leader, Guzma. Chapter Plot Dollar and Rockruff clash with each other with Ember and Rock Throw. The announcer notes how Dollar is taking every chance to attack, showing its battle spirit, while Sun is actually uninterested to fight. The announcer believes Sun is a master at riding, but not at fighting, while the Masked Royal is a powerful trainer that spends a lot of time at the Royal Dome on Akala Island. The Masked Royal asks Sun wouldn't he be enthusiastic to win the battle with his Dollar. Sun confirms he doesn't care, since there is no prize money for the tournament. The Masked Royal notes how Sun is the same as ever, which infuriates Sun. Moon realizes this is a familiar voice, while Sun tries to remove the Masked Royal's mask, yelling if the Masked Royal knows him from somewhere. The Masked Royal asks of Sun to get off him, as this is foul play, and their Rockruff and Dollar battle in a similar way. Hala warns them they will be disqualified if such behavior continues. Sun claims he doesn't care, while the Masked Royal asks of Hala to at least show the reward to have Sun have a motive worth fighting for. Hau hopes the prize are malasada, but Moon doubts that. Complying on their request, Hala shows them an amulet, which displeases Hau it is not sweets. The crowd recognizes the Island Challenge amulet, which makes Sun realize that is a very valuable item. Sun promises he will take the item by defeating the Masked Royal, who is glad for Sun's determination. Rockruff fires Rock Throw, which Dollar dodges. The announcer sees Sun has become a different person in this battle. With a Tackle, Dollar defeats Rockruff. The Masked Royal calls Rockruff back, and starts pondering thoughts about the amulet. Sun takes the Masked Royal's attention, who sends a Munchlax that immediately starts to use Rollout. Dollar is hit, while Moon recalls Rollout intensifies after each successful attack. Dollar tries to dodge, but Munchlax continues attacking. Dollar starts running around. The Masked Royal wonders how will Sun cope with this, thinking he should switch Dollar. The Masked Royal wonders if Sun can even win, as Dollar took a lot of damage from Rockruff and Munchlax, and Munchlax is protected from fire-type attacks with its Thick Fat ability. Dollar falls down, but Sun refuses to switch it. Sun tells he has no choice, as his goal is to obtain the 1 million dollars. As he has to obtain the amulet, Sun has made a tactic that will ensure his victory. He makes a 0 with his thumb and index finger, as he wishes to win. Dollar sets fire to a ball, which spreads around Munchlax. The fire spreads to other furballs around the field; the Masked Royal notes that Dollar wasn't running around, but was releasing those furballs it would ignite later on. The Masked Royal is smiling, but Sun wonders why is he happy, as Munchlax is burned by the flames. After the flame is put out, Munchlax is defeated. Both Hala and Samson vote Sun as the victor of the battle. Sun is glad, and sprays a potion on Litten, thanking it as they are closer to their goal of obtaining 1 million dollars. Nanu is surprised at this turn of events, as the participant they expected to win has lost. He thinks how exciting these battles will be. Moon congratulates Sun for the victory, who wonders how valuable the amulet is, considering the Masked Royal was eyeing it a lot. Sun wonders how much will he get for it, while the Masked Royal mutters about the Island Challenge. At Kukui's house, Burnet is frustrated that the Masked Royal lost, thinking it is only because she wasn't cheering for him. Burnet checks up on Lillie, seeing even asleep, her pose shows a lot of pain. Burnet recalls she found Lillie three months ago, collapsed on a beach. Since then, Lillie was always afraid of something, and Burnet promises she won't go out for the day. Burnet goes to watch the next battle between Gladion and Hau, while Lillie starts crying silently for her mother and brother. Hau sends Pichu against Gladion's Porygon. The announcer introduces Hau, as Hala's grandson and a fan of malasada, while they have no info on Gladion. Pichu uses Charge Beam, while Porygon fires Psybeam. Gladion asks Hau what is he fighting for, suspecting he wants to be known for his own accompilshments, rather than being Hala's grandson. He also wonders if Hau wants to overtake his grandfather's position. Hau denies this, stating that he just likes battles, and is the reason he joined the tournament. Gladion belittles Hau, claimining only a weakling would say stuff like that. Porygon fires an attack and defeats Pichu, so Hau sends Komala. Gladion switches Porygon for Type: Null. Nanu is impressed by Type: Null and asks Gladion will he be able to control it with that heavy mask on, as it may not listen. Gladion replies the mask is there to control Type: Null's power. Nanu asks why use it, then. Gladion's left hand starts shaking, as he wants to teach Hau how problems cannot be resolved by easy thinking like "battles are fun". Hala stops Nanu from speaking with Gladion, as it interferes with the match. Hau has Komala use Rapid Spin. Type: Null observes its movements and strikes it with Iron Head. The Team Skull grunts see Komala is always asleep and cannot be paralyzed. Suddenly, someone attacks the male grunt, knocking him on the battle stage. Hala is in shock, as Guzma arrives, stating the grunt is too injured to fight. Guzma swears he'll take the grunt's place, while the crowd realizes Guzma is Team Skull's leader. Olivia is angry Guzma just barged in, but Guzma points at Moon, who also took someone's place as a replacement. Olivia is furious, but Hala permits Guzma entering the tournament. Seeing Sun, Guzma comes to him, introducing himself as the Team Skull's leader that will beat him. Debuts Character *Masked Royal's Munchlax *Golisopod (Guzma's) *Komala (Hau's) Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 1 chapters